Sisterly Love
Synopsis It's green-eyed-monster time when DJ auditions for a cereal commercial, but Stephanie gets the part. Plot Summary The Tanners come home from watching DJ perform The Princess and the Frog at school. DJ does a reenactment and everyone loves it again. Then Jesse suggests that Danny look for some agency to see if DJ could act for real. In the kitchen Joey comes back with groceries that are all filled with healthy food because he has high cholesterol levels and needs to cut back on junk food. Danny finds DJ an audition for a cereal commercial , and Jesse thinks she should do it but Joey thinks DJ will get beaten by a professional. Danny decides to ask DJ what she wants and wants her to think about it really hard before she says yes because she might not get the part. DJ wants to do it. So Jesse takes Stephanie and DJ to the studio for DJ's audition. Once there, DJ is having second thoughts about doing it. DJ gets her audition and Vivian says she is perfect and that she was going to get Mr. Benten to watch and decide. DJ wants to go fix her hair and Jesse needs to put change in the meter leaving Stephanie there. After watching DJ's commercial Stephanie wants the bowl of cereal on the table. Stephanie has an Oat Boat race just as Mr. Benten comes in and tells her she is perfect. She has the part. DJ and Jesse freak. DJ comes home super upset and Danny told her this was going to happen. What Danny didn't guess was Stephanie was the one who won the part. Stephanie is excited she got that. Joey's diet isn't going well and is trying to blame Michelle for the cheeseburger and fries. Danny tells Joey it is moderation not completely giving up junk. Danny has to go to work and tells Jesse and Joey that DJ and Stephanie are avoid each other but that won't last long. Stephanie is at the kitchen table practicing for her part and DJ comes down and laughs at Stephanie because she isn't doing it. DJ and Stephanie run around the kitchen until Jesse and Joey come down and break them up. Stephanie goes to the living room and DJ goes downstairs. Jesse and Joey start by talking to DJ and telling her that Stephanie didn't steal the part on purpose. They calm DJ down and DJ goes to talk to Stephanie. Stephanie is trying to call Mr. Oat Boat to say she can't do the commercial because it is tearing her family apart. DJ and Stephanie make up and DJ helps Stephanie with her script. References Meryl Streep Yogi Bear Quotes and Trivia After DJ and Stephanie have their fight DJ goes to talk to Stephanie. DJ: I don't hate you. I was just mad at you. And someday I'll probably be mad at you again. Stephanie: Can you tell me when so I can go visit Grandma? Cast Main Cast Danny Tanner - Bob Saget Jesse Cochrane - John Stamos Joey Gladstone - Dave Coulier DJ Tanner - Candace Cameron Stephanie Tanner - Jodie Sweetin Other Cast Michelle Tanner - Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen Vivian - Wendy Schaal Mr. Benten - Greg Callahan Karen - Jandi Swanson